In My Life
by kaileyt9
Summary: 18-year-old Julia Matthews wakes up in 1964 and meets her favorite band, The Beatles. Will she find love or will the past stay the same? Not ATU, first story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first story, and I've only got about 7 chapters so far, so I don't know if I'll finish it. I figured I could just post it for fun! Anyways, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes if there are any and I hope everyone loves it! :)**

**-Kailey**

* * *

Darkness.

That's all I remember before I woke up on a bench. A hallway stretched before me with a few doors on either side. I rubbed my head; I had just laid down on my bed at home after a terrible headache. Where was I?

As I walked to elevator I tried to figure out what was going on. This hotel seemed kind of outdated, but as I got out I was confused. Everywhere there were women with tall beehive hairdos and men in suits. What the hell is going on?

"Can I help you miss?" A man in a bellhop uniform asks me.

"Um, what is today again? I had a rough night." I laughed nervously.

"Of course, today is the 11th of January."

"Of 2013 right?"

He laughed and replied, "Good one, off by 50 years"

I looked at the calendar behind the front desk. Still waiting to be marked off was, sure enough, January 11, 1964. I almost fainted. I hoped this wasn't a cruel joke; I had always dreamed of going back to the 1960's to meet The Beatles, especially Paul McCartney. I had no money and no idea where I was. I slipped passed the front desk into the employee only area.

After searching I found a maid's uniform. The name tag said Donna. Quite a difference from my name, Julia. (I wasn't the only Beatle fan in the family).  
I got out as fast as I could and started roaming the halls.

When I got to the 10th floor somebody else got on. I was busy looking at my nails when he said, "Excuse me miss, I was just going down to ask for some towels and I was wondering if you could get us some?" I noticed that accent anywhere. I slowly looked across the elevator.

Black boots, suit, long hair.

My eyes got wide at the sight of George Harrison. I tried to remain calm but then again I am in the 60's and apparently the Beatle's hotel. He obviously noticed my shock and stepped back.

"If it's a big deal you don't have to worry about it," he said. "Oh! No, sorry. I'll get them for you right away." I said, leading him off the elevator. I found a closet that said Employees Only at the end of the hall and hoped for the best. When I opened the door, there was only vending machine refills. My cheeks turned red and I checked the other door. "Sorry, today's my first day on the job" I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry! How's your first day treating you...Donna?" He read my name tag slowly. "Oh, no. My name's Julia. Anyways, I just got here and my shift starts in 20 minutes, so I figured I'd just wander around, really," I said, handing him towels. George nodded. "Well, thank you Julia. Since you have so much free time, would you mind joining me and my mates upstairs?" He seemed hesitant to ask, but I replied calmly. "Yeah, that'd be great!" I smiled. We headed back to the elevator as we made small talk. George looked up at me. "Not much of a fan, eh?" I laughed. "No, I am. I just think attacking you is a little ridiculous," I said as he opened the hotel room door. We shared a smile and walked inside.

"Finally! I can't keep walking around naked, you know!" Another man's voice came from the bedroom. I saw a head peek out from behind the wall and shout again, "Oh, Georgie found himself a pretty bird, huh?" He approached me holding a pillow in front of himself. "John Lennon, pleased to meet you," he said, putting out the hand that was holding the pillow to shake mine. I quickly covered my eyes and turned away. "Only kidding, love! I have shorts on, you know." I turned back and shook his hand. "Thanks for sparing me. Julia Matthews," I said, as he held my hand and gaze a little longer. "Nice name." John suddenly walked back to his room.

I turned back to George and raised my eyebrows like I had no idea what was going on. He just shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"Oh hello! Are you lost?" Another familiar voice came again. None other than Ringo Starr walked towards me. "No, George asked me to come back with him," I said with a smile. "Okay then. If you need anything let me know. Nice to meet you," he said, going back to the bedroom.

When I knew I was alone, I put my hands together and thanked the time travel gods (or whatever the hell brought me here).

George called out to me from the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked as he pulled out two beers. "That's fine." "Wait. How old are you?" I tilted my head slightly. "35. Now hand it over," I said, grabbing the bottle. "Really? You don't look a day over 30," George joked.

I smiled and wondered where Paul was. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to seem too obsessed.

"Not in the bedroom yet? I might get her before you do," John said casually. I turned a horrid shade of red. "Oh shut up, John. I have to go get my stuff unpacked. Don't do anything stupid," George said as he left the room.

John sat on the counter across the kitchen and stared at me. I took a drink from my beer and rested my chin on my fist. "Can I help you?" My head bobbed up and down with every syllable. "Oh, you can. But I wouldn't want you to blush anymore, so I'll keep those thoughts to myself" He smirked and crossed his arms. "You have some nerve-" I was cut off by a door slamming.

"Anyone home?" He called out.

It took everything I had in me to not freak out right then.

Paul McCartney walked into the same room I was in.

This was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's this?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got her off the black market" John lied, keeping a straight face the whole time.

"Ah, okay then. Paul." I shook his hand as he winked at me. "Julia. Nice to meet you"

"She does talk? An American too! I want my money back!" John raised his fists and shook them. Paul and I laughed.

"I met George downstairs and he asked me to join you guys here," I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Paul? Are you ready to go?" Jane Asher, Paul's girlfriend asked, joining us in the room. She was absolutely gorgeous. My brown hair was nothing compared to her red locks. I figured I shouldn't be upset because Paul and I probably had no chance of being a couple. I couldn't help wondering what it would be like dating him, though. I snapped out of my dream as he said my name.

"It was nice meeting you Julia, hopefully we'll see each other again, love" Paul smiled at me and left with Jane.

John turned and smirked. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "You fancy him, don't you?" He laughed. "What makes you think that?" John placed his hands on either side of his face and dramatically stated off into the distance. "Oh Paul! You are so cute! I want to marry you!" "You're jealous, aren't you!" I accused him "Yes, that exactly," John jumped off the counter and walked out.

I went upstairs to find George. My new "job" did start soon and, sadly, I would have to leave. I had no idea what I'd do from here. "Hey! I've been looking for you," George said, coming up from behind me. "I have to go get ready for work. I'll see you again hopefully?" I said, turning to leave. George nodded and waved.

As soon as I got to the lobby I ran outside. Now I was alone in Liverpool, 1964. There was so much to do and see, but with no money, I was lost. I checked my pockets and found some money. This could buy me something, right? There was a nice looking diner across the street, so I decided to go in.

After being seated I was surprised at the cost of everything. Then again, this wasn't 2013. I ordered a cheeseburger and a milkshake and looked around. Everyone was so different. It was a nice change.

"Hello random stranger, may I sit with you?" Someone asked, tapping my shoulder. I was confused until I turned around to see my favorite person.

"Paul! Hi! Of course you can. What are you doing here?" "I just dropped Jane off with her friends and saw you here. I figured I'd come and see you. I thought you had to work?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Uh, well, about that. I don't really have a job there," I said, and Paul looked annoyed, as if I had dressed up just to meet them. "Maybe I should go then," He said.

"No, wait! I can explain. Kind of." Paul nodded. "I got lost here. I had no idea where I was until about 20 minutes ago. My clothes got dirty, so I had to change. I was leaving, but George saw me and asked for help. So I am just trying to figure out how I got here." I explained, trying to tell him what happened, lying as little as possible. "And I do like your band, don't get me wrong, but I find it a little much to freak out"

Paul laughed and looked up at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. "Is that so? You don't have anything?" He asked. I lifted my hands up to show my non existent possessions. "Nope. No money, and just this little number here" I tugged at the shoulder of my dress. Paul smiled sympathetically. "If you need a place to stay, we'll be across the street for the next three days. You could probably figure out your situation by then, right?" He asked.

I nodded as he continued to talk. "I hardly know anything about you, though. Except that your name is Julia and you're American. Where do you live? How did you get here?" "Matthews is my last name. I'm from Kansas City. I just turned 18 and I wanted to go somewhere. But I bought a one way ticket with all the money I had. And here I am" Paul smiled at the mention of my hometown. They preformed the song of the same name often, however Beatles for Sale had not been released yet. "Why did you come if you had no money after buying a ticket?" He questioned. I struggled to keep my story sensible. "I wanted change," I said, waving my hand to dismiss the matter. He kept pressing. "What about your parents? Don't they miss you?"

I decided I could tell him the truth about some things. "My mom left when I was young. 4 or 5. My dad has his problems. I couldn't deal being around him" I pushed my bangs to the side and looked up. "Anything else?" He shook his head silently. I sighed. "Sorry. I just have never told anyone that" "Why me?" Paul asked. "You asked," I said, looking away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, love. You could've told me to leave you alone, you know," He said. I tilted my head to the side. "I know. I trust you though"

I pushed my fries towards him. Paul took one and dipped in my milkshake. "You're one of THEM?" I asked in mock disgust. Paul laughed. "Have you even tried it?" I shook my head. "No, because it looks disgusting!" "Open," he instructed, putting the fry in my mouth. It wasn't really that bad. "Good, huh?" He asked. "You've changed me," I said, smiling.

After a few more bites we decided to leave. While crossing the street, Paul put his arm around me. I knew it was nothing, he had Jane.

"I'll lend you some clothes to wear, if you'd like to get cleaned up now," he said when we got to his room. "Okay. Thank for this, Paul. Really. It means a lot" I thanked him and went to the bathroom.

As soon as I got in the shower I started humming Yesterday. I couldn't help but sing. I did very quietly, though. I didn't want to ruin the space-time-continuium or something like that. I'm really in the 1960's, I thought to myself. The Beatles are outside this very room!

I giggled to myself happily and stepped out to grab my towel. An open mouthed Paul stood in front of me. "What the hell?" I shouted, quickly grabbing a towel to cover myself. "What do you think you're doing?" "Where did you hear that?" His eyes never left mine. "Oh, um, I just was singing, you know," I said, whistling nervously.

"I'm kind of naked under this towel, so if you could let me get dressed, that'd be fine, thanks" "I knew it was already a song," Paul said to himself, finally looking away. "I-It's not. It's not a song. I promise. It's kind of hard to explain" I waved my hands around frantically. "Well, it's that or you've been following me. What is it, huh?" He walked out into the bedroom, flustered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I promise it's neither of those two," I explained silently. I was thinking of an excuse. "I heard the song in a dream. Just some words, you know," I said. Paul looked shocked.

Oh god. This is terrible. I have no other excuses though.

"Are you serious? The thing is, I have a melody like that, but no words to go with it. But what you were singing, it made sense," He said, grabbing my hand and taking me downstairs to the piano. Mind you, I was still wearing a towel. He started to play the opening keys. "Sing," he instructed, watching me. I was reluctant, but only sang the first few words. I was ruining the future with every one I said. "I don't really know about the rest" I shrugged and looked away. "This is great! I can't believe it!" Paul kissed my cheek (I almost fainted) and ran back upstairs.

"Hello, love. For me?" John asked, looking at me from the top of the stairs. "Ha ha ha. No, I got dragged out here against my will," I said dryly. "So you're into that kind of thing?" He laughed, sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked silently, as if no one could know that he actually cared. "It's quite hard to explain," I said, closing my eyes. "I have to get back upstairs. Thanks for caring about me!" I yelled the last sentence and smiled. John only smirked back as I got up. "I'll get you back. Just you wait," He said.

I walked past Paul sitting on the bed humming to himself. "Are you sure you don't know the rest of the words, love?" "Yes! You're the genius songwriter here!" I laughed, putting on his t-shirt and sweatpants. They smelled just like Paul. I was in heaven. I turned around and put my hands on my head and hip. "Oh yes! Just darling!" Paul exclaimed. We both started laughing hysterically as I sat next to him. "Thanks again, really. I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I asked. "Okay. I'll take the couch downstairs," He said. I shook my head. "No, no, I'll sleep there. It's fine," I reassured him, leaving the room.

I stopped by everyone's rooms to say goodnight and laid down on my bed for the next few nights.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sun shining through the hotel window. I looked around to find I was in Paul's bed. There was a note on the pillow next to me.

_'What kind of man would I be if I let you sleep on the couch?' _With a happy face at the bottom.

I laughed and got ready for the day ahead of me.

I tiptoed downstairs (It was 7am, maybe a little early for rock stars) and went to make myself something to drink. Ringo was already sitting at the table reading the paper. "Morning," He said. I smiled and made some tea. "If Paul isn't here I can take you back-" I cut him off by shaking my head furiously. "Oh, it's not like that. He just slept on the couch. I'm certainly not like that at all," I said, shrugging. "I get it. Sorry, I thought you weren't like the others anyway" Ringo smiled and went back to his paper.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" I said to Paul, handing him a cup. "Thanks. How are you even awake at this ungodly hour?" He asked. I smiled.

There was a knock at the door, and as I looked through the peephole, I noticed it was Jane. I frantically threw Paul at the door and ran to hide in the next room.

Once it was clear that they went into the living room, I snuck out into the hall. I had nothing to do. I figured I should probably get a job, so I went a gathered a few applications from around town. I decided to take a walk. London was beautiful. There was so much to see and do.

But as I made my way back I noticed an angry Jane and a sad Paul trailing behind. He was asking her something, but she didn't care. Suddenly she turned around and slapped him across the face. Ouch. He stayed as she left him. This was not supposed to happen.

I started to walk further from the hotel. "Julia?" He yelled, crossing the street to get to me. "Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to make normal conversation, like I hadn't just seen him being (probably) dumped. "Just thought I'd go for a walk, you know" He smiled at me. I nodded. "Why did you leave?" He asked. "Well, I didn't want to bother you two, or cause any trouble. And everyone else thinks I have a job at the hotel" I said. He chuckled silently. "Oh yeah, they won't mind if you don't. Well, she was a little curious about you. She probably won't be around while we're here from now on, so" No one spoke.

"You shouldn't have let her do that," I said after a minute. "You-you saw that?" He asked. I nodded. "I didn't mean to, I was going back to the room, and the I saw you two and I was walking away. I didn't mean to, promise," I explained, embarrassed that I brought this up. "You couldn't help it," Paul said, getting out a cigarette and lighting it. He tilted the open box toward me. "I've never tried one," I confessed. "Oh come on. How bad can they be?" He said. I gave in and took one. This was the 60's and, hell, I'm going to be wild and free. Paul stopped to light it and I coughed as smoke filled my lungs. He started to laugh, but made sure I was alright first. My cracking up reassured him I was ok. "I'm sorry!" He said, resting his hand on my back. I smiled as we kept walking. "What are you doing today?" "Well, nothing now. Would you like to go get breakfast?" He asked. "That would be nice. Do you know anywhere to get some?" I looked over at him.

Paul nodded and led me to another nice diner. We got pancakes and French toast to go. As we walked out I heard someone scream Paul's name. "Run!" He shouted. Bags in our hands, cigarettes in our mouths we bolted back to the hotel. "This is terrifying!" I laughed, holding on to his arm.

When we got to the lobby and looked back there was about 20 girls. "Sorry about that. I'm kind of used to it but it's still annoying," The dark haired boy said. I waved it off, still trying to just catch my breath. We had a laugh and went back to our floor. "

I have to go talk to John real quick, you can go sit down," He told me. I gathered forks and plates from the kitchen and passed the couch and went up to his bed. I sat everything out perfectly and turned the TV on. The Ed Sullivan show was playing. I smiled to myself, it was less than a month before they'd preform there. "Breakfast in bed?" Paul asked, sitting down. I nodded. It was delicious. I laid down next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up on my own again, Paul was pacing near the window. I pretended to be asleep.

"Should I tell her? What if she doesn't like me?" He asked himself quietly. "Oh hey, I broke up with my girlfriend for you. Ha!" He laughed and rolled his eyes. Who was he talking about? I yawned loudly so he knew I was awake. "Hello again" He smiled. "What are you doing?" I questioned him. "Just waiting for you to wake up. The guys want to go out for lunch, if that's okay with you" "That sounds fun" I approved and got up.

"I can't wear this again!" "You can go ask Cynthia if she has anything you can borrow," He said. I went downstairs and knocked on their bedroom door.

"Hi! Are you Paul's?" She answered. "Oh, nope. Just friends, you know," I tried to explain. Cynthia nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have anything I could wear to lunch?" I asked. "Of course!" She said, leading me to the bed. "Just wait here" I waited while she pulled out 9 or 10 dresses.

I decided on a red knee-length dress with a white collar. I asked her to help me get ready, it must be lonely being the only girl here. "Really?" She was getting excited. "Yeah!" I smiled.

After sitting through hair and makeup, she brought me a mirror. "Ta-da!" I was shocked. My make up looked wonderful and my hair was in a beehive-ponytail. "Thank you so much, Cynthia" I turned around and hugged her. "No problem. Call me Cyn" She smiled and walked back to the living room. "Ready ladies?" John asked. We nodded as I grabbed Paul's arm and left. "You look good," he said. I blushed and thanked him.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Paul asked as I was changing into my pajamas.

The rest of the day we had driven around the countryside laughing and talking.

"Yeah, of course," I said, watching him in the mirror. "You know, I was the one who broke up with Jane. Because, well, I-I like you," he confessed.

I was in shock. I guess he was talking about me this morning. How could I have been so naive? "Paul, I don't know if this is right," I said, my eyes starting to water. I felt bad for Jane, I was upset because I didn't know what to do, I was happy because I liked him too. Paul looked like he was in pain. "

I mean, are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded and got off the bed. "Absolutely. I was the moment I met you" I smiled.

"Okay. But I need to tell you something first"


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it, love?" Paul asked. I sat us down.

"What would you say if I told you I was from 2013?" I asked slowly. He laughed. "I would say you're very funny" My expression remained the same. "You don't actually think you're from the future, do you?" "I know it sounds crazy. But I have no idea how I got here. I woke up on the bench downstairs after a bad headache at home," I explained.

"So, the song in the shower..." He trailed off. I nodded. "Yep. I know all of the lyrics. But I can't mess up the future by telling you them" He must think I'm crazy. "How can I trust you?"

I had a great idea. I grabbed his hand (we're on like-like terms, right?) and took him to the lobby. We snuck into the same room where I left my clothes yesterday. Underneath my jacket was my Beatles shirt. Copyright 2010, close enough. Paul's eyes almost fell out of his head. "Are you serious? I can't believe this!" He exclaimed.

I shushed him as we walked back to the elevator. "Are we still a band? 50 years from now, I'll be an old man!" I laughed. "You're going to ruin everything," I told him, pressing floor 10. "You've got to tell me something! Are me and John still writing songs?" I felt my heart break. I could never, ever tell him that answer. "I cannot tell you! Except that you're supposed to end up with someone else that isn't me," "I don't care, I want you," He said. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Well, if you are sure, yeah, I'll be your girlfriend," I said, smiling. Paul nodded. I kissed his cheek as we made our way upstairs. "What else can you tell me?" He prodded. I sighed. "No more!" "Not fair"

We laid on the bed together. "It gets pretty cold in here at night," Paul said. I laughed at his poor attempt to get me to sleep with him. It worked, though, because I said, "Well...if you say so" And pressed my body into his. It was nice. I thought to myself I could get used to this.

* * *

I woke up to John yelling at us.

"Wake up, love birds! We have a show tonight!" I closed my eyes tight and said, "I don't, so leave me alone!" "You're coming with us, aren't you?" He asked, a confused look on his face. I looked at Paul. "If you want to," He said. I smiled. "Yes! Yes, that would be absolutely amazing" I threw my arms around Paul's neck. "Thank you so much. Let's go, then!"

We all got ready and left the hotel to travel back to Liverpool. There was barely any room in the car so I had to sit on Paul's lap. "Oh, hello," He said as I turned to face him. "Hi!" I rested my head on his shoulder looked out the window. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked. "Home!" Ringo replied. I lifted my head in understanding.

"I can't possibly stay with you all forever," I whispered to Paul. "Of course you can! You're my girlfriend remember?" He said, not as quiet as I was. I shrugged and went back to looking outside. "Yes, but I don't have a job or money or anything, really. I can't just expect you to do everything for me" "We'll figure it out later. Right now, we can go out and get you something to wear, okay?" He asked. I nodded.

After the hour long drive, we pulled up in front of the four boys' house. It wasn't huge, but it was still nice.

As we were walking in, John grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. "Why don't you like _me_?" He asked. I laughed. "Jealous much? Who's to say I don't? And you have Cyn, so.." Does he actually want me? Or is he just thinking this is some sort of competition with Paul? "He doesn't even like you, you know. Just wanted to pull a pretty bird for the weekend. Told me so himself" My mouth hung open. How could I have been so stupid? I trusted Paul with a secret I couldn't tell anyone, and he doesn't even like me? I should've expected this. John was watching me intently.

I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Hard.

I walked to the door. As I passed Paul, he asked me what was wrong. "Oh, shove it, McCartney," I shouted, and slammed the door. Now I definitely had nowhere to go.

I walked down the street, still wearing Paul's clothes. I was a mess. I asked a girl for directions to Penny Lane and continued walking. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go home and get away from this huge catastrophe. Me of all people! Why? I looked at the buildings in front of me. There was a cafe on the corner that I walked into. I got a coffee and sat down. I put my head on my arms. What am I going to do?

People walked by outside. Children, couples, girls with Beatles dresses. The fact that Paul was even on my mind made me sick. I was brought back to reality by the door bells jingling. I looked back. He was standing in the door, looking out of breath. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, walking up to me. "Oh, don't act like I ruined your life. John told me what you said" I got up and walked out of the cafe. "What did I say?" He ran up in front of me and cut me off. "Move" I waved him away. Paul stepped away and didn't keep walking.

"I love you, you know," He shouted from behind me.

I stopped and turned around. "No you don't. Stop trying to get me in bed" "Why would you think I'd do that?" "John told me you said it. How could you even think about loving me when you said something like that? Do you know how much you meant to me? I trusted you," I said, walking closer with tears in my eyes. "Julia, I never said that. He made it up so you'd like him. I promise I didn't. I love you, I said I did," Paul took my hand.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest. I held up my pinky. He lifted his and our fingers twisted together. It's funny how quickly you can go from wishing you'd never see someone to never wanting to be away from them.

"You know people do things they don't mean when they're mad, right?" I asked. He looked over at me. "Uh, well I just kind of was really upset and I-I kissed him," I said nervously. Please don't let this get any worse. My..boyfriend?..nodded slowly and took his hand away to rub the back of his neck. He didn't put it back in my hand.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes. "I understand," He said. "You were mad, and he was there. I'm not angry. At you" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks"

As we approached the front steps, I kissed his cheek. "So you'll kiss him on the lips but not me?" He laughed. "It has to be special! Because I love you," I explained.

I scanned the room for John. He must be in his bedroom. Paul knew what I was doing, but he was too late. "Julia, don't!" He shouted as I ran upstairs.

"**JOHN WINSTON LENNON YOU ARE DEAD!**" I kicked in his door. He lay in bed sleeping, or was sleeping. As soon as John saw me, he smiled. "Hello there," he said. I walked up to him and punched him as hard as I could. "Fuck you" And I walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you're all liking it so far. Thank you so much for the reviews! They definitely encourage me to write more. So, yeah thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"My work is done there. Show me your room," I told Paul, looking down the long hallway. He took me to the second door on the right. It was decently sized. A bed in the corner, a record player, a nightstand, and a few posters on the walls. "It's kind of a mess; I'm not home often," he explained. "I think it's just perfect" I looked under his bed and found piles of records and awards. "Do you mind?" I asked, pulling out their most recent album, With the Beatles . Paul shook his head and sat down on his bed. I dropped the needle just before my favorite song, Hold Me Tight. I sat back against the wall, closed my eyes, and sang along.

There was a knock on the door and Paul got up. "I'll be right back," He said.

Soon after, John stuck his head in. "Weak," He taunted me. I lunged after him, but the door was already shut.

After calming down, I sat on the bed and decided to see if my phone worked. I hid it in my jeans before I met the boys. I picked it up and turned it on. One bar in the 1960's, but what did I expect? I had no one to text or call, no one I know is even born yet. I messed around with a drawing app for a few minutes.

"Ooh! What's that?" Paul asked from the foot of the bed. I quickly threw it under me. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it, ok?" I panicked. "Oh, come on. Please?" He gave me puppy dog eyes. How could I resist now? What could it possibly hurt, anyway? I pulled it back out. "Technology has come quite a long way. It's a phone. But it also does other things. You can play games and there's a camera, too," I explained, holding it out for him to take. "You're joking! You can't fit a phone and a camera in here!" "In 2013 you can" I laughed. I opened the camera app and turned on the front facing camera. "That's me! How can I see me?" This was the most adorable thing ever.

"Smile!" I said and took a picture of us. Paul quickly turned to kiss my cheek, but I did the same. I smiled and took the picture, but then I pushed us back onto the floor. I kissed him again, meaning it. "I love you," I said. He pulled me into a hug. "Love you too" How did I get so lucky?

"Where did you go earlier?"

"John wanted to talk"

"Did he apologize? Doubt it," I asked.

"No" We sighed.

"Paul?"

"Mm?" He replied.

"I need a job," I explained.

"No you don't. Stay here with me. I have enough money for us"

"I couldn't do that! Plus the papers are already talking about us; that's not very good for your image" I tried to get up but Paul pulled me back. "We can figure that out later!" He said. I put my hand on his cheek and got up. "Now shoo! I have to get ready to go!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "No" "Save your poor virgin eyes, then" I laughed, pulling my clothes off. I heard the mattress shift behind me. I turned back around. Paul's hands were over his eyes, but his fingers left room for him to see. I smiled at him and sat on his lap. "Being sneaky, are we?" I kissed him as we rolled back on the bed. We had some extra time, right?

* * *

"We have to get ready to go now," I said as I woke up, turning over to Paul. He mumbled something I couldn't understand into his pillow. "Yeah, okay. Just hurry up" I got up and put another one of Cynthia's dresses on. I grabbed my phone and patted his shoulder. "Come on babe"

I went downstairs and got dinner ready in the kitchen. "I haven't seen you in a while," George said from behind me. "I know! I forgot what you looked like!" I smiled as I turned around. "Ready for the show?" He smiled. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun tonight" I sat on the counter. "I'm sorry about John. He can be an ass sometimes," He explained and took a bite out of my apple. "Yeah, I realized that. It's whatever" I dismissed the comment.

"Dinner!" Paul walked into the room, not ready yet; his hair was still a mess and he had a white shirt and pants on. George looked between me and Paul and smiled. I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh shut up." I sat down at the table with Paul and we shared our lunch. "Who was, or is, your favorite Beatle?" He asked, picking up a sandwich. I smiled. "Oh, John. Definitely" We both laughed.

After eating, Paul fixed his hair and we were ready. Once again, the band and I got into the car, on the way to the show. I was going to be side stage for a real, live Beatles concert!

* * *

Paul smiled over at me and winked as the band finished my favorite song. I clapped and shouted like every other fan in the crowd. They took a bow and walked over to me. Paul opened his arms for a sweaty hug. "No way!" I smiled as we walked hand in hand back to the dressing room. "Tell me more about where you're from" He said, grabbing two beers for us. "Paul, I said I can't-" "No. Where you live, the rest of your family, etcetera" "Oh. Well, there's not much to say. I already told you everything. I pretty much live in the middle of a bunch of land. I have no idea where my mom is now, like 2013 now. My dad just drinks in his room all day. I kind of raised myself when I had to. Before she left, I remember mom playing your records. They helped me through a lot, now that I look back on it. Yeah, so. That's about it," I said. "I'm sorry about your parents. I know how it feels," He replied empathetically. I gave him a half smile and swallowed over half of my beer.

"Slow down there, don't get too crazy" Paul laughed, but handed me another when I held out my hand. "I don't want to sound sappy, but thanks for making music, you know? My life would've been pretty shitty without it" I blushed and played with the hem of my dress. Paul smiled wide. "I'm glad I could help"

We kissed and I grabbed another drink.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"Paul, I love you so much! Did I ever tell you that? Like this much!" Julia spread her arms out, making it harder to get inside the house. "You did. I love you too," I said, pulling her in. "I'm as drunk as I love you! A lot!" I nodded.

As soon as we got in, I took her telephone (Didn't want any bad decisions) and put her on the couch.

When John walked in, Julia went over to him. I moved forward, ready to stop any fighting. Instead, she put her arms around him. He slowly did the same. I shrugged and walked upstairs, but not out of earshot. "I still love you like my own brother," She said, slightly muffled. "I'm sorry," He said. I heard a sniffle and Julia left to join me. Her eyes were all red. "Oh, Paul" She smiled at me. "Come on then!" I followed her into my-_our?_-bedroom. I held out her pajamas. "I'll be fine without them" Her dress piled up at her feet. She walked over and went on the balcony. It was almost one, but there were still people outside. I quickly ran to pull her back inside. There were camera flashes from below. This isn't going to look good.

"What were you doing?"

"It's nice outside! I have some rights, don't I?"

I sighed and sat down. Julia sat on my lap and faced me. "I'm sorry," She said. I rested my head on her chest. "Let's go to bed"


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, we've got quite a busy day today" Paul said, standing over me. I was extremely hungover and had no recollection of last night. "Oh great" I gave a sarcastic smile.

We got ready and went downstairs. Brian Epstein was waiting for Paul on the couch. "What is this?" He asked, throwing down a magazine with Paul and I on the cover. I was half dressed! Was that last night? I shifted a little closer to Paul, clearing my throat. Brian looked between the picture and I while I held my hand out. "Julia Matthews, Paul's girlfriend" "Brian Epstein" He returned the hand shake and looked at Paul. "Girlfriend? What about Jane?" "Not here," He said. "Okay, well the press don't know that" We both nodded. "We have a couple of interviews today and then you'll do a show."

Paul and I decided to go get lunch around the corner. As we were leaving, John asked to join us. "Why?" I said, looking over at Paul. He gave me a look that said 'don't be like that' and told John to come along. We certainly weren't on best friend terms.

The three of us walked a couple of blocks to a fancy restaurant.

When we got in, Paul left to go to the restroom. "Why did _you _come here?" I asked casual, yet snarky, my eyes staying on the menu. "I though we were okay. You don't remember last night?" He asked. I looked up in shock. "No, no. You said you still loved me. Like a brother, not like that. And then I said I was sorry" He trailed off at the end. It was true, I can't be mad at him forever. "What was that at the end? I couldn't hear you!" "Oh, shut up!" We laughed as Paul came back. "All better?" I nodded. "Brian's trying to get us a tour in America, he told me today," John said. "Really? That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" Paul looked over at me and I nodded, assuring him the tour would get booked. "Maybe we could play a show in your hometown. Where do you live, anyway?" "Lived. Kansas City. I guess I'm here now until you guys kick me out," I said with a smile.

* * *

February 6th, 1964, 3:00am

The last few weeks were amazing. The boys and I hung out and I watched them play shows a lot. Paul was still the only one who knew about my secret. It was getting harder to go on dates because press and fans were everywhere.

Tonight we were leaving for America!

I grabbed the rest of my clothes (I had my own now!) and packed them away. Paul came in our room and hugged me from behind. "Are you sure you want to go?" He asked. "Why would you say that? I want to travel the world with you guys!" I was slightly offended that he thought I wouldn't want to go. "I don't know, you know. It's just, the fans are pretty crazy, I want to make sure you're safe," He said. "Paul. I'm an adult, don't act like I'm a child" I closed my suitcase and put it on the floor. "Don't be like that. I just think it's a bad idea, alright?" He replied, following me out into the hall. "Don't be like that? I'm your girlfriend, Paul. Why can't I go?" "I don't think it's a good idea. You're staying here," He said. Everyone else was in the car waiting to go. "I left you money on the table. Plenty for when we're gone" He left without saying goodbye. I stood there, my eyes watering.

I went outside to the car. I gave George, Ringo, and John hugs and told John we might never see each other again. "Why not?" "Tell Paul I'm going back. Wait until you get to America. I love all of you and wish you the best of luck," I said. I wiped a tear away and waved goodbye.

I had no idea how to get back to 2013, but I was willing to try anything to get out of here. I walked around and packed up my things from Paul's room. I found a leather bound book in our sock drawer. I knew I shouldn't but after the way he just treated me, what did I care? Most of the pages were lyrics, but some had thoughts written on them. One caught my eye- _January 11, '64. Went out with Jane. Met Julia, she seems nice. Very cute._ He crossed out other names before mine, trying to remember it. It was adorable. There was a line to the side of the sentence. _I think I'm in love with her_. He felt that way when he met me? Wow.

I decided to put it back before I started to regret anything. I started to get dizzy and walked to the couch. I fell asleep before I laid all the way down.

* * *

"Julia? Come on, wake up please" I heard a voice above me. "What year is it?" I asked, not opening my eyes. I heard faint voices in the distance. "1964, of course"

Shit. Just great. I'm sick and still stuck in the 60's. I looked over to find the source of the voices I heard. The boys were on TV, being interviewed in America. I didn't think John has told Paul yet.

I looked back up to see Cynthia. "Oh Cyn," I cried, hugging her tight. "I thought you'd be in America by now," she said. I shook my head. "Paul told me I couldn't go. And I broke up with him. I just want to go home! Everything is so complicated!" I sobbed harder into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Julia. You can come home with me if you'd like" I nodded and we made our way to the car.

I still felt disgustingly sick. "I want to stop by the store for a minute, if you don't mind," She said. "That's fine. Can you get me some medicine please? I don't know what's wrong with me," I told Cynthia as we pulled away. "Did you eat anything that could've made you sick?" I shook my head, making me feel worse. I fell asleep on the drive to her apartment.

* * *

"Time to wake up again" She called, holding two grocery bags.

I sat up and followed her into the small apartment. "Sorry for the mess, I barely had time to clean today. When I didn't see you with the boys, I got worried and came to check on you. Luckily I found you though" I smiled thankfully as she handed a smaller bag to me. I looked through it. A few boxes of medicine and three smaller boxes. I held them up and looked at Cynthia.

"There's no way," I said.

She put some of the groceries away as she replied, "That's what I had thought" silently. I shook my head. I didn't want it to happen. "Humor me," she said. I sighed and took the tests into the bathroom.

When I was done, we sat and talked for about five minutes after I took all my other medicine in case I was (which I was probably) sick.

I walked slowly to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sat on the counter. I took a deep breath and flipped over the first pregnancy test.

_Positive. _

Please god no.

The second one.

_Negative. _

There's a chance.

I asked Cynthia to sit with me. I thought of what I would do if this was actually true. Please, I can't deal with all of this right now.

I drew in a deep breath as I turned the last test over.


	7. Chapter 7

Negative.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Cynthia patted my shoulder. This was better. I probably wouldn't have kept it, anyway. "You should call him," she said. "He's miserable, you know. John says he just laid around all day" If he didn't love me, why should he care?

She took me to the phone and gave me a _go ahead_ look. I picked it up and dialed the number. Don't answer. Please.

"Hello? Julia? Is that you?"

Sigh.

"Hey, yeah it is. Um, well, I almost thought I was pregnant and it was terrifying, so thanks for that. I just called you because Cyn told me to, so goodbye, Paul," I said. "Wait! Julia, god, I'm so sorry. I am so stupid" I nodded, agreeing. "Please come over here and I'll make it all up to you" "Why should I? Does it take a fight just so you'll take me, your GIRLFRIEND, with you?" I asked, dragging my hand down my face. "I'm sorry, I just was so worried about you. People can be crazy out here. Look, use the money I left you to get a ticket and come here. Please." He begged. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" I hung up the phone.

I told Cynthia goodbye and got a taxi.

Soon I was off to New York City.

* * *

_The Next Day _

I stopped in front of Room 207. The door was unlocked so I walked in. Paul was pacing, smoking a cigarette, the ashtray was almost full. "Julia," he said. I stood with my arms at my sides as he hugged me. He sat with me on the bed.

"Why didn't you act like you cared when you found out I wouldn't be back?" I confronted him. "I was just acting like that. It's for the cameras," He said. I felt bad for him. "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you, I love you so much" I looked up at him and nodded. "Thanks, I love you too," I said. "I'm so sorry I didn't let you go. It'll never happen again," He replied. I couldn't be mad at him. We hugged. "I was so scared, Paul! I had no idea what I was going to do if I really was pregnant" I cried into his shoulder. He pulled me closer. "I'm sorry too," I said. "Don't be. It's all my fault"

I changed the subject. "How are you liking America?" "It's great! The radio stations are all playing our music!" I smiled. He turned on the radio that was on the bedside table, and sure enough, they were playing The Beatles. "That's great! I'm so proud of you guys," I said. I really was. "The guys probably want to see you," He said. "Let's go then!" We went next door. Everyone was listening to the radio and doing phone interviews. It was quite hectic, photographers and press everywhere. When John, Ringo, and George saw me, they all came up and gave me hugs. "I'm so glad to see you guys," I said. I sat down in between the four while they did their own things.

A minute later I was approached by an interviewer. "Excuse me miss, could I have a word?" He asked. I nodded and we found a less crowded area of the room. "So everyone wants to know, what's it like to date a Beatle?" I laughed, I'd probably be asked this a lot. "I can't complain. It's hectic, but worth it," I said. The interviewer wrote something on a paper and continued. "Do you think you'll ever get married?" "Oh, I don't know. We've only been dating for a month, so it's kind of early, but you'll just have to wait and see." I said. "Okay, last question. Do you have anything to say to the fans?" He asked. "No comment" I smiled and went back to Paul.

"Aren't you famous?" He laughed and rested his hand on my thigh. "Duh. I'm gonna be more popular than you all one day," I joked.

* * *

"And here they are: The Beatles!" Ed Sullivan shouted over the hundreds of screaming fans. The curtain rose and there they were. I was in the front row, smiling and waving. Paul winked at me and started in on All My Loving. It was amazing, seeing the boys really preform in front of my eyes. I was so lucky!

They played a few more songs and walked off stage. I found my way to the exit and went backstage.

"Nice try," a security guard said, blocking my way. "I'm with them, okay?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "So is everyone else who has tried to get back here. Go home" This would get ugly if need be. I screamed Paul's name as loud as I could. I smirked at the guard as Paul opened the door and let me in. "Thanks"

Just as we turned away there were screams of fans behind us. "Shit, run!" He shouted. It was hard to keep up with him with heels on, but I tried. We ran until we found the control room to hide in. "Shh" A group of girls ran by, and we walked back out. "Sorry," I said, embarrassed. "Nah, you're fine. Lets just get back to the room," He said. I waved to everyone as we walked in, we sat down on the couch and I rested my head on Paul's shoulder. "I love you," I said. "I love you, too" I started to feel sick.

I put my head in my hand and groaned. "What's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on my back. "Just kind of dizzy, I don't know," I said. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Was I sick? I suddenly fell forward, and passed out, dragging Paul with me.

* * *

_12am_

I opened my eyes.

I was on my bed.

My bed from 2013.

No.

This is not good.

I panicked until I looked over and saw Paul still next to me, asleep or unconscious. I had to cover up all my posters, 1-it's kind of creepy and 2-it could still possibly ruin the future. I ran to get a pile of blankets from my closet. I hung them up as fast as I could.

"Paul, come on, wake up please. Come on," I begged, lightly tapping his face. "What, I'm tired. Leave me alone," he said "No, this is important" "Later" I stood up and jumped on top of him.

"IT'S FUCKING TWO THOUSAND THIRTEEN, YOU LITTLE SHIT. WAKE UP" I shouted. He immediately woke up and said, "What?" I showed him the calendar. "How?" "I don't know, I was holding onto you, so maybe you got dragged here too" I sighed.

I had no idea what to do. Maybe I would get sick again. But when?

"Is this how you decorate a room nowadays?" Paul asked. I rolled my eyes. I pulled back a blanket to reveal a poster with the With the Beatles cover on it. "They're all like that?" He asked with a smile. I nodded. "Yep. Now, since we're stuck here, I'd say two or three weeks at the most, might as well have some fun," I said.

"Come here" I sat Paul in the chair in front of me. I looked through my closet and picked out a plain black t-shirt. "Put this on. Now that I'm the one with the money, we can go pick out something for you" He picked up a pair of round glasses. "John has a pair just like these" He laughed to himself. "Put them on," I said, fixing his hair. "Now let's go! Okay, first thing: cars. Cars look pretty different than the ones you're used to, kay? Try to not act like you're from the 60's. Second, people dress and talk differently. And lastly, Americans go batshit crazy over British accents. Speak, and you will be worshipped like a god" Paul silently nodded his head as we walked to the front door. I grabbed my keys and we stepped outside. It was so nice to be back home. I loved Liverpool more than this, but it's good to be back. We got in my car, Paul forgetting that it's the other way around to him. I smiled.

We drove to the mall. "People are gonna tell me I look like me!" He laughed.

I parked and we walked in to a store. Girls were already staring. "You're so mine," I whispered. "Okay, I'll pick out something for you, and you can get it if you want," I said. We walked around and I grabbed a few pairs of jeans and shirts.

I walked over to the graphic t-shirts and laughed. There was a Beatles shirt on the display. "Look!" I said to Paul. His mouth dropped, but then he smiled. "That's awesome!" I picked out one for each of us and we went to check out. The cashier did a double take. "You look like Paul McCartney," She said. "Really? I don't know about that" He laughed. If she only knew. "Let's get something to eat" We took the escalator to the food court.

I looked up from my salad. "How are you liking it?" "We'll, it's certainly different," he said. I nodded. "Yeah, it's actually little weird for me too. But we'll get back somehow," I reassured him. "Can we drive around town later? I want to see where you grew up, you know," he said. "Sure!"

We finished and I dragged Paul to Victoria's Secret. His cheeks turned red when we walked in. I crossed my arms thoughtfully. "Pick out whatever you want. Surprise me," I said, giving him a nudge forward. Paul picked up a cheetah print bra and held it in front of him. I laughed so hard I had to cover my mouth. I gave him a thumbs up and walked away. I picked up a few things to pack and bring back with me. "Ready?" We checked out and headed home.

* * *

I walked out to the garage with my suitcases. "I'm all ready," I said. They were full of mine and Paul's clothes, a vintage camera, and all of my money-I took out all of my college funds earlier. "Are you sure you want to stay with us?" Paul asked one more time. "Absolutely" I put my bag in the trunk and let Paul drive. I showed him the GPS and he took us to dinner. "We've never been on a _real_ date," he said. "Well, this'll be our first" I smiled.

We walked in and sat down across from each other. "You must not want to date me!" I joked, putting my phone down on the table. It was nice to not have to hide it. Paul grabbed it and took a picture of me. "Hey!" I shouted, giggling as I reached over for it. I took one of him as he made a funny face. That's a keeper.

* * *

I slid the hotel key in the lock. It clicked and turned green. Paul gasped. "They think of everything!" He said. I walked to the bed and fell back on it. "You've never had sex in 2013," I said, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I especially love the person who read it all in one sitting! You are such a sweetie! This one's dedicated to you! Thank you all again!**

* * *

I was standing in an alleyway. There were a bunch of buildings around. Was I back in Liverpool? I stepped out onto the sidewalk, looking for any sign of where I was. A limo pulled up to a building across the street.

That couldn't possibly be them. No.

But as I saw Yoko and John step out, I froze. No.

I tried to yell or move, but I couldn't do anything.

"Julia! Help him!" Paul was running towards me. I tried to tell him I couldn't. He kept running but it was too late. Paul just watched his best friend get murdered. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the street. "How could you let this happen? Why didn't you do anything? You knew it was going to happen, but you didn't even move?!" He shouted to me.

I woke up screaming. Tears ran down my face as I sat up. Paul was looking at me. I held on to him tight. "I was trying to wake you up, but it didn't work. You kept saying 'John' over and over again," he told me. I shook my head and kept crying. I was so glad that I was here and that was all a dream. "I had a nightmare, it's fine," I finally said. Paul turned the lamp off and said goodnight again.

* * *

"What's today's schedule?" Paul asked, as I was getting dressed for the day. "I'll drive you around town, show you some stuff, then lunch and a movie?" I suggested, lifting my hair up so Paul could help my zip up my dress. "Thanks" I buttoned up his shirt and we were ready to go.

"Where to first?" He asked. "Childhood house," I said, starting to drive.

It was only a few minutes away. The tire swing was still in the tree. Paul smiled and pointed at it. I sat in and he pushed me. "I'd drag, like, fifteen extension cords out here to plug in the record player so I could listen to your albums," I reminisced, closing my eyes. I tilted my head back and Paul laughed. He started singing Till There Was You to me. I smiled. Paul stopped and kissed me.

"Let's get married," he said, turning me around. "Paul," I said, "We've only known each other for two months. Plus you're gonna meet someone you love more than me. You're supposed to end up with her. That's just how it goes" "Julia Michelle Matthews, I will never ever love anyone more than you. It feels like I've known you forever," He said. Wow. He really did love me. "In one year, if you really still do love me, then I'll marry you," I replied. "Okay, I promise I'll love you forever," Paul said. I was beyond happy right now. I jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Now the park, we can walk there from here," I said. Paul nodded and we walked hand in hand. "I spent a lot of time here. I carved my name in a tree, too" "Destruction of property?! You're so bad," he joked, nudging me. I laughed. "There it is!" I ran over to the tree. It lasted ten years! Paul picked up a flat rock and added + PAUL and a heart. "Much better," he said.

I felt a drop of water on my cheek. Suddenly there was a downpour. I screamed and grabbed Paul and ran. We laughed all the way back to the car.

"Well, how about just getting something to eat and taking it back to our room? And we can have a movie day," I suggested. "Sounds like fun," he said.

* * *

"Wait here," I said to Paul as I sat him on my bed.

I went to pick out a few movies and get popcorn to bring back to the hotel with us. As I grabbed A Hard Day's Night, I heard Paul say something. "What was that?" I asked, walking back into my room.

He was standing in front of my uncovered Sergeant Pepper era poster. "Hey! Leave my stuff alone!" I shouted. "But why the hell do I have a mustache?" He asked, wide-eyed. I just laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it! Let's go!"

We walked back to the car and made the drive to the hotel. "Wait. I can't use all my money back home, the bills all have later years on them!" I didn't know what to do. "Don't worry about it. I'll just give you however much you have now," Paul said. "Are you sure? It's kind of a lot," I asked. He nodded. I gave him my wallet. "Take it, then. Maybe you can find a use for it this week" He accepted and began to look through my stuff. "Cute license picture," he said. "Aw, come on! That's the worst thing I've ever seen! Just take my money!" I cried, reaching for my things. Paul laughed and handed them back.

We drove in silence until I blurted, "I don't wan't you to feel like John does" "Wait-what? What do you mean?" He asked. I sighed. "If we get married I don't want you to feel like you're trapped, you know? I just want you to make sure that you'd really want to be with me" "God, no. Julia, I love you more than anyone on this earth! I just want to be with you forever," he replied. "What did I do to deserve you?" I smiled and reached over to hold his hand.

We laughed and got out of the car. Paul grabbed my suitcase and we went back to to our room. "What should we watch?" I laid out a few movies. "Hmm. That one" He pointed to The Breakfast Club. I smiled. "Okay. Go lay down and I'll get everything ready. You know they mention John in this one?" "Really? In a movie? That's great!" "I know. I always thought it was pretty cool" I slid the disc into the player and closed the blinds.

* * *

After finishing our 5th movie, I suggested we order dinner. I grabbed my laptop and ordered a pizza. "Check this out. Pepperoni?" Paul nodded and I checked the box. I added breadsticks and two drinks. "There. It'll be here soon," I said. He was too busy watching the laptop. "What on earth is that?" "A computer. It can do almost anything" I showed him all of the features. "This is crazy" He shook his head and laid back down. I laughed. "I know. Sorry to overwhelm you!" I put the computer on the table and sat down.

A few minutes later our dinner arrived. We sat on the floor and ate out of the box, watching television. "This is great!" Paul said. I grabbed a slice and nodded. "I personally like the stuff back home more, but I guess I'm used to this" I shrugged. "I really like being here with you. I just get to relax, and nobody knows who I am. Thank you for bringing me, even if it was an accident," He said and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**_1 week later_**

I went to the bathroom to change into Paul's clothes.

There was a hair dryer on the bathroom counter that gave me an idea.

"Hey, babe, come here real quick," I called. "What is it?" He asked, walking in. He saw the object in my hands and looked at me, confused. "Would you try something for me?" I asked. "Depends," He said. I gave him the hair dryer. "I'll get my stuff and then I want you to knock me out with this. Okay?" I asked. Paul shook his head. "No, no. I couldn't. I can't hurt you!" He followed me out into the bedroom as I packed my bag. "Why do you want me to do it anyway?" "I figure if I always pass out and end up somewhere else, then maybe this would work. I don't know, I just want to try it," I said, grabbing the handle of my bag and Paul's hand. "Let's just say's it's not gonna work!" He suggested.

"PAUL! DO IT! It might be the only way we get back home!" I shouted.

"I'm so sorry, I love you!" I heard Paul say, and I blacked out yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Holy shit! That hurt!" I yelped in pain, as I regained consciousness. Paul got up next to me and helped me up. "I'm sorry!" He said again. I shrugged and looked around. A few TV sets played commercials. There were control panels underneath them. Could we be back in 1964?

We exchanged excited glances and made a dash for the room where the rest of the boys would (hopefully) be. We frantically knocked on the door. "It's us! Come on guys! Please!" I shouted. The door was unlocked and they were all there. I hugged everyone in sight. "I missed you guys so much!" "You've only be gone about an hour, calm down," George said, laughing and patting my back. "I-oh. Yeah. Well I missed you guys a lot" I smiled, trying to cover up anything. I looked over at Paul who was talking with John. He raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed. What would we do?

I realized I forgot my suitcase in the back room and went to get it and take it to the car. Hopefully I was relatively unknown to the Americans and they'd leave me alone.

I decided to keep our 'trip' a secret from the boys. It'd be too hard to explain.

* * *

Paul sighed and fell back on the bed. "It's been a long day-slash-two weeks," he said. I sat next to him and brushed his hair back with my hand. "I'm sorry I brought you into this mess. I really shouldn't have even came here at all," I explained. "Don't say that. I am so glad I met you. I love you" I smiled. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" We laughed and I turned off the light.

* * *

The next few weeks were hectic: interviews, shows, and train rides. The boys played a few more Ed Sullivan shows and it was an amazing time.

**February 17, 1964, Miami**

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" I said, pointing to the beach.

We had gotten our bathing suits on and Paul and I walked to the ocean in front of our hotel. "Sure is. Have you ever been to the coast?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nope. This is my first time!" He grabbed my hand and ran to the water. "Come on then!" I screamed and laughed, trying to keep up.

I hesitated before getting in. It was REALLY cold. I backed away, not wanting to go in. Paul, who was already sitting down in the ocean, pointed at the hotel behind me. Everyone in our room was on the balcony laughing at me. I pouted and walked back in. "There!" I shouted. I smiled and fell down onto Paul. "This isn't too bad I guess," I said, relaxing.

Some of the boys joined us soon after, and so did a group of photographers. I tried my best to stay out of the way as they took pictures. I hated that I didn't get too much alone time with Paul on the tour.

I sighed and walked back to the room. I opened the door and John was sitting on the bed. "Oh, sorry. I'll go," I said, backing out. "It's fine, you can come in," he replied. I hesitated but went in anyway.

"Why aren't you out there?" "I'm gonna go in a minute. Just needed some time" I nodded and went to change. "Do you think we're still in love? Cyn and I. I just don't know anymore," he said. "Of course. She loves you a lot" I looked at him in the mirror. Hopefully I don't ruin this relationship. He nodded. "Thanks," he said, patting my shoulder and leaving.

I breathed a sigh of relief and fixed my makeup. I turned the radio on and tried to find a good station. Of course the one I picked was playing The Beatles.

There was a knock on the door and I went to get it. It was Paul. "Oh, hi," I said and got back to packing away my dirty clothes. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to me. "Nothing. Just, can you stay up here with me for 5 minutes? Alone, for once?" I asked, annoyed. "Of course. I'm sorry" I gave him a weak smile. "Oh! I have something for you, by the way," he said, grabbing a guitar. He played the chords to And I Love Her and sang some of the words. I started crying. "Paul. It's wonderful," I said. The song was already a favorite of mine, but now that it was written for me, it made it ten times better. "Thank you so much, really" I couldn't stop smiling. "And guess what!" He said. "We're gonna be in a movie! We start shooting next month" "That's great! Sounds like fun," I said. I gave him a hug and went to pick up the guitar. I had no idea how to play but I moved my fingers and serenaded Paul jokingly. He fell backwards laughing. "Come here! I'll teach you how to play it!" I sat on his lap and taught me a few chords the right handed way.

It only took about an hour, but I had the basic notes down. "Woah. Thanks!" I said, trying to play a song. "I tried to play guitar a few years ago but I gave up too easily" I laughed. "Once you write them, there's definitely a few songs you'll have to teach me!" Paul agreed. "I think I've been gone long enough" I frowned. "That they won't miss me if I don't go back down there," he said with a smile.

"Good. Let's go!" I led him out to the hall elevator. I pressed the button to the roof. "No one can bother us up there," I said. The numbers rose until the arrow was all the way over. We walked out onto the roof. It felt great outside. "Much better" I sat on the edge of the roof, looking down at all the tiny people.

I looked over at Paul and he was watching me. "What?" I said. He smiled. "Nothing" I laughed. "Okay then. Oh look, your admirers are leaving you love notes in the sand. How precious," I said, rolling my eyes. He came over and looked down. He waved to them as I did the same, although a lot more sarcastically. I leaned over and kissed Paul, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him away from the ledge and back to the elevator. "You're all mine," I said. "Is someone jealous?" He said with a smirk. "Absolutely. I wouldn't dare lose someone as special to me as you," I replied.

* * *

**AN: Oh man I think this chapter is sooo boring! I'm sorry if it is! I had major writers block during this. I'm sorry it's so short. Thank you for the reviews again. 3**

_**Gemma, I love your #badpun! If there's any way we can talk online or something, let me know! Kik, facebook, instagram or whatever! You're the best!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews! xoxo**

**(I promise the next chapter is better!)**

* * *

**_April 24, 1964_**

I sat with the boys at a cafe near Marylebone station. They had just finished filming the last scenes for A Hard Day's Night.

"That was just wonderful! I'm sure you'll win all of the awards!" I said jokingly. We laughed and I rested my head against Paul's shoulder. "Why thank you," he replied.

I was pretty exhausted. I hadn't gotten any sleep in two days, I was traveling from shoot to shoot each day, and waiting up all night for Paul to come home.

"Why don't you come with us to the studio? I hate leaving you home every night," he said. "I couldn't do that, you guys have a rule against it or something, don't you?" I asked quietly. "We wouldn't mind," George replied, wanting me to go. I looked over at John. He obviously wasn't paying attention, watching a couple of girls a few tables over. I shrugged. "Just this once, okay?" Paul nodded triumphantly and I smiled. He grabbed my hand and led me to the photo booth. "Oh, of course when I look like shit," I said, patting my hair down. "You look perfect, trust me" Paul pulled me down onto his lap after putting money in and we posed for five photos. He made me laugh so hard I started crying. He smiled and gently pushed me against the back of the booth. "We're in public, Paul" I giggled as we kissed. "There," he said, closing the curtain. "Come on, you two!" They shouted at us.

* * *

Paul and I pulled up at Abbey Road and got out. I stopped at stared at the white building. "Wow," I said. He came up next to me. "Oh, yes. It's definitely something" I looked over. "Don't be a smart ass. It's cool to me!" He smiled and we continued inside. We walked downstairs to the studio. I said hello to everyone and sat down on the piano bench. I watched as they went over a few songs, getting ready to finish them. It was crazy watching songs I've listened to constantly when I was younger being played right in front of me. Paul looked back at me and motioned to come sit next to him. It was just this once, so I decided it was okay. I saw John watching him. I thought about the dream I had when we were in 2013. What was I going to do? Especially now that he was like a brother to me, I had to do everything I could to stop it. I started to cry just thinking about it. Paul was watching me. I shook my head and got up. "Don't worry, I'll be upstairs. Just keep playing," I told him.

I went to the bathroom to get myself together. "Are you okay miss?" A girl asked from behind me. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks," I replied before turning around.

She had dark hair and was a little shorter than me. Freda!

"You're Julia, right?" "Yeah, how do you know?" "Sometimes when I work late Paul drops me off at my house," She explained, my jealousy getting stronger. "And he talks about you all the time. Also you get quite a lot of fan hate mail" I rolled my eyes. "That's adorable," I said, directing my sarcasm at both comments. "Do you have any here?" I was actually curious about what they thought of me. She nodded and took me back to her office. She pointed to a pile in the corner. I opened the first letter and read it to myself. Wow. I had no idea some people were that terrible. "I know, right?" Freda said, watching my expression. I laughed. "You wanna go get coffee or something? It's gotta be boring sitting in here all day," I asked, already walking out to the front door. "I don't know if I could just go-" "Just this once! Come on!" I walked to the bottom of the steps and made a puppy dog face.

She finally gave in and we started to walk down the street. "What's it like?" She asked. I was already used to being asked this question all the time. I laughed and tilted my head to the sky. "Just like dating anyone else, you know. He's amazing. I do consider myself pretty lucky" I thought about our future. I snapped out of it when I heard my name being yelled from behind me. I turned around and was almost tackled by Paul. "What the hell?" I shouted. "I was looking everywhere for you!" He said. "Well here I am" "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Go get back to work!" I laughed and kissed him before he walked back to the studio. I shook my head and continued walking. We entered the coffee shop on the corner and ordered. We sat down and talked for a while about almost everything.

Once we had been there for about an hour, the boys came by to pick us up. I said hello to Paul and he silently nodded back. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing" Obviously something. I shrugged and we walked back to our car in silence.

* * *

I sat at the top of the stairs, out of view.

"Look, I love Julia like a sister, but if you can't concentrate for 5 minutes because you worry too much, then she can't come any more," John said. He crossed his arms and turned to face Paul. "There's nothing wrong with it! Sorry if I actually care about my girlfriend," Paul replied. Ouch. Nobody spoke and John came up the stairs. I froze, but he didn't care that I was sitting there. I jumped when he slammed the door. I leaned over the railing and watched Paul. He put his head in his hands and sighed. I walked down to him. "I'm sorry," I said. It was completely all my fault. "We always have tours to be together and during some of the day. It's not that bad" He didn't move. I put my arms around him and he finally hugged back. "I'm sorry," he said. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" I nodded. "Give it a while. I'll go talk to him," I said.

I went upstairs again and knocked on John's door. "Piss off" "It's me" I heard a lock move and the door slowly opened. I pushed it further and walked in. I hadn't actually been in his room, well, just when I punched him in the face, but that was different. I leaned against the dresser. "Don't be mad at him. Be mad at me," I said. "Why? You didn't do anything," he replied. "Because I don't want you to be mad at him. You guys are best friends. If you want me to leave, I will. I'll pack my bags and catch a flight home" I uncrossed my arms in defeat. I'd do anything necessary to keep the band together. "No, don't do that," was all he said. I nodded and went back to Paul. "Just give him some time"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! (Does anyone read this? haha) This is my favorite chapter so far so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :***

* * *

_**May 30, 1964, 3 p.m.**_

"We'll be back around 7 tonight. Get better, I love you," Paul said, kissing my forehead and grabbing his jacket. I waved goodbye to John (they finally made up) and laid back on the couch. I felt sick to my stomach these past few days. Of course everyone else in the house had been ill. I tried to close my eyes and get some rest but it just wasn't working.

I decided to go out and get some fresh air. I closed the door behind me as I stepped outside. I made my way to the grocery store. I sighed as I picked up a few items and made the same purchases Cynthia did for me in February. The cashier gave me a sympathetic smile. A million thoughts ran through my head. Well, we love each other, that's good. But they're so busy all the time. I would just have to wait and see what Paul wants to do. I walked back home and took the tests. I stared at them for however long it took for them to show up. It was exciting, but I was scared. I didn't even know if I should stay here in Liverpool.

* * *

I woke up about an hour later and went to see what was going to happen. I flipped over one test.

Positive.

The second one.

Positive.

Third. Positive. Oh my god! I slapped my hand to my mouth and smiled. Okay, I was kind of happy.

I decided to call the studio and see if I could come down. After I got a yes, I ran to the car and got there as quickly as I could. I was very nervous about how Paul would feel about all this. I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal a little harder. It was only a few more blocks. I tried to calm myself down as I parked and got out of the car. There were a bunch of girls crowded around the gate, so I took the back entrance. Paul was pacing in the studio. I ran down the stairs and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi," I said with a smile. He turned around and smiled. "Is everything okay? What happened?" He asked. I looked over at the other boys. "Can I steal him please? 5 minutes?" I pleaded. They nodded and I took Paul upstairs where we could have some privacy. I sat him down on the couch. "You didn't do anything wrong, don't worry," I said. "Look, if you don't want to be with me-" "Of course I want to be with you, why would you say that?" He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Oh god, okay here goes. Paul, I'm pregnant," I finally said, watching him. "Julia, that-that's great!" He picked me up and spun me around. I looked down at him. "You really think so?" I asked, smiling like crazy. "Definitely," he replied, kissing me. I laughed and rested my forehead on his. "I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole world," he said. "I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole world too. But you have to get back to 'work' or I'll get in trouble. See you soon, babe. Love you!" I said, putting my feet back on the ground. Paul gave me one last kiss and went back downstairs, smiling. I watched through the glass as Paul told the guys what happened. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. I smiled and went back to the couch. I figured I wouldn't bother anyone just sitting up there.

I heard my name yelled from downstairs. I laughed and went to the window. They motioned for me to come down again. Paul walked over and put his arm around me. "We decided we can take a break from working tonight and go out. What do you say?" He asked. I nodded. "That'd be great! Thank you guys!" We all hugged and I waited while they put their instruments away. Today was going extremely well.

* * *

"No way! Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!" Cynthia said and pulled me into a hug (I've gotten a lot that day). As soon as she, Pattie, and Mo arrived we told them. "Do you have a name? When? Oh my, this is so exciting!" I laughed. "Cyn, they just found out today, calm down!" Mo said, nudging her. "Well, congratulations you two," Pattie said. "Thanks you guys," I replied, pulling Paul closer to me.

The girls all went upstairs to give us alone time. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. "Are you sure you're sure?" I asked. "Julia, of course! I will never, ever leave. I promise," he said. I bit my lip to keep from smiling like mad. "Me neither," I replied. "May I?" Paul smiled and reached for my hand and waist. I nodded and he began spinning me around the room while singing. I threw my head back and started laughing. We fell back onto the couch. He grabbed my hand and started playing with my ring finger. I looked over and our eyes met. I grinned and shook my head. "You won't give up, will you?" I asked. "Never," he said, pulling me closer. "Why don't you wanna get married?" "I'll think about it, how about that?" He nodded. "Come on, you two!" Everyone was waiting at the door. We got back up and walked out with them.

It felt great outside. After living through half of the London winter, this was a relief. "Where are we going?" I asked. "It's a surprise! Just you wait," Pattie answered. We walked a few more blocks before we got to a place called "The Flamingo Club". We went downstairs into a huge room filled with people. There was a dance floor, a bar, and some booths. "Cool! Come on!" I dragged Paul to the middle of the floor and we started dancing.

We danced for what felt like hours. I was completely exhausted. I pointed my head over to the booths. He nodded and we made our way through the crowd. No one seemed to notice that The Beatles were here, which was a relief. I looked around to find the rest of my friends. I went to the bar to get a water for me and scotch and coke for Paul. He smiled when I brought it to him. "When we're done do you wanna get out of here? Somewhere quieter?" he asked, so close his lips touched my hair. I nodded. We both chugged our drinks and ran outside. We laughed and kept running until we got back to the house. I went inside and got a blanket to take out back. I sat down between Paul's legs and he put his arms around me.

"Paul?" "Yeah?" "What was your mom like?" He hesitated. "She was great. Always there for us, you know? The best mum in the world," he finally answered. I nodded. "I remember seeing her for the last time. I didn't know what was going on. I just wish..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. I turned around. "I'm so sorry" We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked up at Paul.

"Let's do it," I said. He looked around. "Julia, we're outside. Plus, you're kinda loud," he replied, confused. I laughed. "No! Not sex! No! I mean get married. Let's do it. Tomorrow at Marylebone. Just you, me, the boys, your dad and your brother," I said. He looked at me in amazement. "You mean it?" I nodded. His eyes started watering, which made me cry. "Yeah! Let's do it!" He said. We hugged and kissed for quite a while. "Julia Michelle Matthews, I love you more than anyone in the world" "James Paul McCartney, I love you more than anyone in the world" I smiled and got up. "Come on! We have some arranging to do!"

I went inside and got the phone and a pad of paper. "Okay. We'll tell everyone when they get back. Cyn will be my maid of honor, and Pattie and Freda and Mo are my bridesmaids" I wrote on the paper. "Mike's my best man, put that down," Paul said, turning the dial and putting the phone to his ear. I went to our room to find a dress to wear. I decided on a beige one with some lace on it.

I hoped the press don't show up but I highly doubted they wouldn't. I shrugged and Paul came into our room. "What time tomorrow?" He asked, looking at the dress I hung on the door. He gave me a thumbs up and smiled. "Um, how about 3? When do people get married? I don't know!" I replied frantically. "3 is perfect, thanks babe," he said, and went back to talking on the phone.

I sat on the bed and tried to calm down. But how could I?

_I'm marrying the love of my life tomorrow!_


End file.
